


Cleared For Duty

by Elayna



Series: Miracles [8]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elayna/pseuds/Elayna
Summary: Rodney has recovered from the surgery.





	

Cleared For Duty 

Rodney's voice carried from the twins' bedroom to the front door of their apartment. John paused to listen to the tone, softer and more soothing than Rodney's normal speaking voice, almost melodic. But the words – the words were weird, given the context.

John strolled across the room and hovered in the doorway, listening as Rodney read about stressed metal and fracture points. He stepped into the dark room, the only light coming from the glow of Rodney's laptop, and brushed kisses onto the twins' soft cheeks. Alexander was sleeping but Kathleen waved her small fist at him. 

"What are you doing?" he asked in a quiet voice, giving a kiss to Rodney's cheek. 

"Reading to them," Rodney responded, turning to look at John, who couldn't and didn't resist the temptation of those lips so close to his. 

John breathed in the scent of Rodney's cologne. "You smell nice. But stress fractures?" 

"It's the report from the new structural engineers. I have to approve their recommendations before repairs can begin." 

"And you're reading the report to the kids…why?" 

"Reading to children is good for them. Besides, it's not like they'd understand 'See Dick run' any better." 

Recognizing the subtle defensiveness creeping into Rodney's voice, John gave him a gentle smile. "I think it's sweet. You have a lovely voice for reading." 

"Oh. Um. Thank you."

"I'm gonna shower while you finish." 

"Oh. Um." Rodney flushed a little. 

John crouched by Rodney's chair and waited, knowing that others on Atlantis would be surprised if they could see him now. Rodney in a relationship was much more hesitant than Rodney with colleagues. 

"Carson cleared me today," he blurted out.

"Cleared you?"

"For missions. And physical activity." 

"Then I'll definitely go take a shower," John said, his voice husky, liking how Rodney's flush deepened. "Get Kathleen to sleep and join me in the bedroom. If you want," he added, hoping he hadn't sounded too domineering but guessing Rodney wouldn't have mentioned the subject of physical activity if he didn't want it as much as John did. 

Rodney nodded, his look both embarrassed and needy, his voice shaking a bit as he returned to reading. 

***

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Rodney rubbed his bare feet on the carpet, listening to the shower run, and wondering if he should go ahead and undress, but not feeling comfortable enough to be blatantly naked when John walked out. 

The noise of the water stopped and John strolled into the bedroom a few moments later. His body was dry, a white towel wrapped around his waist. Rodney couldn't help but admire the dusting of black hair that sprinkled over the smooth golden skin of his chest and trailed off in a line arrowing down to the knot in the towel. John was still working on his hair, drying it with another towel. He slung the towel around his neck, leaving his hair still a little wet, sticking up in spikes. "Hi," he said casually. 

Rodney stood and stepped toward John, saying, "Hi," back, and John's hands landed on his shoulders, rubbing a little, as if calming a nervous horse. 

"It's kinda like the first time all over again, isn't it?" John asked. 

"Hardly," Rodney sniffed. "Ronon and Teyla aren't being held prisoner, and I'm not tied up in front of a decaying temple, wondering what the threatening natives are planning." And then he hated himself for being snippy because he caught the subtle flinch of hurt and regret that John gave before carefully dropping his laidback mask firmly into place. 

"Like it should have been then. You and me, because we want to." John stepped closer, so close that the knot on John's towel brushed against Rodney's belt buckle, and John gave him a slow, gentle kiss. 

Rodney responded because John's kisses were the stuff of which dreams were made, leisurely, lovely, erotic dreams. His hands curled around John's arms, squeezing. He kissed John's chin and John obligingly tilted his head back, letting Rodney kiss his way down his throat, tasting the skin of his chest, working his way to John's nipples. The small brown points weren't nearly as prominent as Rodney's, but from the strong hands flexing on Rodney's shoulders and the breathy gasps issuing from John's throat, they were definitely as sensitive. 

"I think you're getting ahead of me. Let's remove this, okay?" 

That seemed a really good idea, so Rodney obeyed with alacrity as John pulled his blue shirt off over his head. Then John's lips were on Rodney's nipples, vividly illustrating for Rodney just how very sensitive they were. Rodney buried his heads in John's hair, the soft wetness clinging to his palms and fingers, as John's lips brushed down his torso to kiss the top of the scar from the cesarean. Carson had done excellent work, sewing with precise stitches, but the visible reminder from the twins' birth would linger forever. 

"I’m scarred," Rodney said self-consciously.

John rubbed his forearm on the side of Rodney's torso, letting him feel the bubbled mark from the Eratus retrovirus. "So am I." He kissed down the scar and Rodney shivered, the skin feeling abnormally sensitive. When he reached the waistband of Rodney's trousers, he looked up, and Rodney tightened his hands in John's hair. Smiling sweetly, John handled the rest of Rodney's clothes quickly, unbuckling and pushing them down his hips to puddle at his feet. 

John's lips descending on his cock made his entire body twitch with pleasure, but Rodney didn't want a blowjob. He wanted John's full participation, wanted to see and feel John come with him. He pulled on John's hair, urging him up, and John followed the guidance of Rodney's hands willingly, flopping on the bed as Rodney pushed. 

Rodney hovered over John for a second, staring at him, wondering how any man who could be so hard and tough in the midst of combat could look so relaxed and boneless, imminently fuckable. John arched his hands over his head and spread his legs, one knee bending so that his foot rested on the bed, his thighs opened and waiting for Rodney. At that sight, Rodney was pretty sure that half his brain melted, and the few neurons that were firing couldn't think of anything more complicated than "want" and "need" and "hot." 

His brain was barely working enough to find the lube, to slick himself up before crawling between John's inviting thighs. John's legs wrapped around Rodney's waist, his hips arching to give Rodney easier access to John's ass. The resistance was minimal, John wiggling onto Rodney's fingers as they invaded and stretched him, preparing him for Rodney's cock. 

Kissing John passionately, Rodney let himself go, let himself shove his dick into John, fucking John's eager body, thrusting into him hard, elbows and knees braced on the bed to give himself more power. John's stiff cock rubbed on Rodney's belly, precome lubricating its path, and Rodney thought he could feel John's cock caressing the base of his scar as moans of happy pleasure escaped from John's mouth to be caught by Rodney's lips. 

With no more warning than a frantic groan, John's legs squeezed around Rodney's hips, his come spurting onto their bellies as his muscles contracted on Rodney's dick. The pressure on his dick was too much to withstand and Rodney came, pulsing into John's tight ass, his body wracked with shakes as those last few brain cells dissolved and he slumped to lie heavily on top of John. 

Rubbing his cheek on John's, lazily kissing John's neck, Rodney's thoughts were more possessive than he'd ever believed he could feel about another person. "You may have been my first, but I'm going to be your last," he wanted to say. Instead, he made a contented rumble in his throat, hoping that the weight of his body crushing John into the mattress was expressing his feelings. 

John made a similar noise in his throat that sounded suspiciously like a purr, his arms and legs wrapping around Rodney and holding tight. 

~ the end ~

**Author's Note:**

> I hear some folks still enjoy this series, which is very cool. I've got 20,000 words of unpublished ficlets I mostly wrote soon after I posted the original story. I'm going to work on finishing them, though some are in better shape than others. I'm not going to worry about posting in any sort of order, just getting them done and hoping that they will be enjoyed.


End file.
